Beauty and the Dragon (requested by RalphECoyote)
DisneyCastVideos' movie-spoof of Disney's "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: *Belle - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *The Beast - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Prince Adam - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Gaston - Brom Bones (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Lumiére - Genie (Aladdin) *Lumiére (Human) - Aladdin *Cogsworth - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Cogsworth (Human) - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Mrs. Potts - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Chip - Bambi (w/ Thumper and Flower as extras; Bambi) *Chip (Human) - Paul (w/ Clarrie and Charlie as extras; Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Eden (Aladdin (TV Series) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *The Wardrobe - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Sultan the Footstool - Bruno (Cinderella) *Sultan the Footstool (Dog) - Max (The Little Mermaid) *The Stove - King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *LeFou - Mr. Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Maurice - Doc (w/ Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey as extras; Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Phillippe - Maximus (Tangled) *The Baker - Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) *The Bookseller - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *The Bimbettes - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella and Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Monsieur D'Arque - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Wolves - Various Disney Wolves (Make Mine Music; Lambert the Sheepish Lion; The Sword in the Stone and Adventures of the Gummi Bears) and The Big Bad Wolf (Disney) *The Beast's Dark Shadows - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Grandpa Barbra - Pete's (Mickey Mouse) *The Hat Stand - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *Madmae De La Grand Bouche - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company), Penny (The Rescuers) Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), and Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Tavern Keeper - The Hacker (Cyberchase) Scenes: *Beauty and the Dragon part 1: Prologue/("Princess Eilonwy") *Beauty and the Dragon part 2: Eilonwy meets Brom Bones and Mr. Winkie *Beauty and the Dragon part 3: The Dwarfs' Invention *Beauty and the Dragon part 4: The Dwarfs Goes to Far and Get Lost/The Wolves *Beauty and the Dragon part 5: The Dwarfs Arrives to The Castle/Elliott Arrives *Beauty and the Dragon part 6: Brom Bones' Proposal/("Princess Eilonwy" (Reprise) *Beauty and the Dragon part 7: Eilonwy Arrives to The Castle *Beauty and the Dragon part 8: Eilonwy's New Home *Beauty and the Dragon part 9: Brom Bones ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Dragon part 10: Eilonwy meets Big Mama & Bambi, Thumper and Flower *Beauty and the Dragon part 11: Eilonwy Being So Diffricult *Beauty and the Dragon part 12: Eilonwy Leaves her Room/Eilonwy meets Genie and Sebastian *Beauty and the Dragon part 13: ("Be Our Guest") *Beauty and the Dragon part 14: Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Wolves' Attack Again *Beauty and the Dragon part 15: Brom Bones and Mr. Winkie meets Judge Claude Frollo *Beauty and the Dragon part 16: Something Special for Eilonwy/("Something There") *Beauty and the Dragon part 17: Normal Again ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Dragon part 18: ("Beauty and the Dragon") *Beauty and the Dragon part 19: Elliott Let Eilonwy Go/Brom Bones' Plan *Beauty and the Dragon part 20: ("The Mod Song")/The Characters vs. Villains *Beauty and the Dragon part 21: Battle on the Tower/The Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Dragon part 22: End Credits Category:DisneyCastVideos Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies